Minato My Love
by Kibasgirl2011
Summary: Kushina looks back on her last moments with Minato please R&R! :D


Minato my love

Kushinas POV( italics)

_I was so happy with my life I had a baby on the way and I was married to the kindest, handsome, most honorable man I knew. Minato Namikaze… the 4__th__ Hokage, Konohas yellow flash. My love for him was and still is undying, I never thought anything could interrupt our life. Until…. that fated day_

"Kushina your doing great! Keep pushing my love!," Minato said as he kissed his beloveds forehead_. In a haze I looked up at him and I saw the loving look in his eye. He was my soul mate, my heart my everything. That's when everyone in the room including us heard the immense roar then explosion coming from afar. _

"Someone needs to notify the 4th Hokage!!". A blood soaked shinobi spoke in a pained and fear stricken voice. "Tell him the Nine Tail Fox has appeared and is hell bent on destroying everyone and everything." _I gave a last final push and our baby_ _arrived, he had his fathers blonde hair and big sapphire blue eyes. Our son…Naruto. Minato leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips and said "Our son is so beautiful, I love you so much Kushina," That's when a dying shinobi burst through the door and shouted "Lord Hokage! The Nine tailed Fox is attacking many shinobi and civilians have already died please hurry…" That's when he collapsed and died. I knew that Minato was going and there was nothing I could do all I could do was wish he would come back alive. Minato was still staring down at the shinobi, when he started to get his ninja gear and his favorite long white coat with the red flames the lined the bottom. "Kushina… I must go the village needs me, I need to protect them… you and Naruto most importantly" He always knew what I was thinking without me having to say it. _

_I had hung my head tears rolling from my eyes, still holding Naruto when I heard foot steps coming over towards me. Minato's rough calloused hands gripped my chin and lifted my face till our eyes met. I will never forget those eyes… now that I look back I think he knew he wasn't going to live through the fight. He smiled and kissed me and with speed only he possessed he vanished. Hours passed… the sound of slaughter and carnage echoed through the village. But then an eerie silenced covered the village, that's when… kami I saw him… my minato, my love in the doorway of my room covered in blood, panting. His clothes were all torn, he was covered from head to toe in large gashes and bruises. My eyes traced over him, examining him. I let out a gasp "Kami Minato you didn't!!," He had… he had performed the Reaper Death Seal. I saw the seal on his on his stomach blood tricking down on it. "I have to…have to….complete the seal!," He said panting. _

_I knew he wanted Naruto, I did not refuse because I already knew his logic behind his decision. He was going to die as soon as the seal was finished I was going to lose him forever… I placed Naruto on this small bed surrounded by candles. Minato began the hand seals to complete the seal. I collapsed on the floor crying I didn't believe this was happening. After a few minutes Minato placed his hands on Narutos stomach and then red charka emanated from his body and poured in to Naruto. "The seal is complete... I'm so… so… sorry my son," I heard Minato say with tears falling from his eyes. Then he collapsed I crawled over to him. "No!! Minato you cant die you cant leave me! You cant leave Naruto we need you!! Minato my love I cant live without you!!," I screamed the tears flowing like a never ending river. Minato lifted his hand and caressed my cheek"Kushina my love come closer bring Naruto," I stood up and looked at Naruto he was sobbing uncontrollably. As a result of sealing the Nine Tailed Fox within him three whisker marks on each of his cheeks had appeared. _

_I picked him up and I place him on Minatos chest. Slowly Minato wrapped one arm around Naruto. I lowered my ear to his mouth and he whispered, "I will always watch over you and Naruto, Naruto my love… he will be a great shinobi… greater than myself I just know it. I know he will not live a normal life from now on he will suffer greatly for what I have done but he should be looked upon as a hero not a monster. Kushina I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you, so beautiful outside and inside. You complete me my love, and it pains me to leave you in the world of the living all alone. Please take care of Naruto… we will be together again one day kushina." I turned to look him in the eyes and I kissed him both of us crying "Goodbye Kushina goodbye my son," "Goodbye Minato my love." And with that his last breath left his body and he died with Naruto in his arms. I clutched his body and began to scream hoping that this was a nightmare and I would wake up but I wasn't. A part of me died that day it died along with Minato. He died a hero I was blessed to have loved and lived with a man like him. I will never love again my love was and forever will be for Minato till we are joined together again in the afterlife. But I know one thing Naruto will be a great shinobi BELIEVE IT._


End file.
